2:37am
by Imlerith
Summary: Chloe was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. "What could someone possibly want at 2:37am?" She thought to herself before answering. A weak voice came from the other end. "Chloe?" "Beca? Beca are you okay?" "No"
1. Chapter 1

**Very first fic ever written. I hope it's not to terrible. I initially wrote this as a one shot but it felt to long and segmented for that. So there is more, I have 4 more chapters written. Let me know what you think and if you would want to see the rest.**

 **Trigger warning: Slight mention of suicide  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect **

* * *

Chloe was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing, she opened her eyes just enough to glance over to the clock on her night stand to see the time whilst blindly reaching for her phone. _"What could someone possibly want at 2:37 in the morning?"_ she thought herself as she answered the phone, not bothering to open her eyes enough to actually check the caller ID.

"Hello?" Chloe said with a groggy voice.

"Chloe?"

Chloe immediately recognized the voice, the voice of the girl she could barely keep her mind off of since the activities fair. "Beca?" Chloe sat up, she began to worry. She could hear sniffling on the other end, it sounded like the younger girl was crying. It had been about a week since Beca walked away after semi-finals. She hadn't heard from her since, none of the Bellas had, any and all calls and texts had gone unanswered. Most of the girls had opted to give the DJ time and space."Beca, are you okay"

There was a moment of silence, just as Chloe was about to speak again she got her answer. "No"

"Whats wrong, Becs?" Silence. "Beca?" She could still hear her on the other end. "I'm coming over okay?"

"Please"

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Hang in there Becs. It's gonna be okay"

"Don't forget your whistle and pepper spray" Chloe couldn't help but smile a little. Even with her own troubles clearly plaguing her Beca was worried about the redheads safety. Chloe got out of bed, threw on a hoodie and some sweats before grabbing her keys, whistle and spray.

Chloe arrived at Beca's room quickly and knocked on the door. "It's open" a weak voice called out from the other side. Chloe entered the room and her heart broke and filled with panic at the sight in front of her. Beca sat on her bed, silently crying, staring at her desk where various bottles of pills and a bottle of whiskey sat. Chloe rushed to the tiny brunette and pulled her in her arms.

"Beca, what did you do?" She asked, fighting back her own tears.

"Nothing. I called you" Beca choked out, trying to stop herself from breaking down again.

"You didn't take anything?"

"No" She whispered.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Why did would you want, why did you want to kill..." Chloe couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"It's just too much" she said, unable to hold it back any longer she began crying harder. The redhead held her as her body shook with sobs.

"What is? Talk to me Becs."

Beca untangled herself from the older girls arms and took a couple minutes compose herself the best she could before beginning. "Everything. My dad forced me to come here and I think he's trying but we can't even talk without it turning into a fight. Every time I'm around him I can only remember how he walked out on me and my mom. And how I know deep down she resents me for it. Everyone either leaves or I push them away. I'm just a one big fuck up after another. So now the Bellas hate me, Jesse hates me, I wasn't even sure if you'd answer. I feel like I'm all alone again like I was back home. I don't why or how to stop doing it"

Chloe couldn't hold back her tears anymore, seeing her usually confident, badass DJ in so much pain was breaking her heart. "Oh sweetie, the Bellas don't hate you. They care about you. They miss you. They've been asking me about you. They're worried you hate them for not sticking up for you. I can't speak for Jesse but I'm sure he doesn't hate you. I don't hate you either Becs. I care about you to much to let something like that stop us from being friends. You're stuck with me. I'm sorry I didn't check on you sooner. I thought you wanted your space."

Beca cracked a small smile before it vanished and she continued "Aubrey does though. You can't tell me she doesn't Chlo. I know she does. She hates me because of who I am and she doesn't even know me! Why? I know dress a little different and have a bit of an attitude but that's only because she's been on me since day one. What's wrong with me to make her hate me? Am I really that bad?"

"No, Beca." Chloe said in a surprisingly stern tone. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. It's not your fault. She wasn't always like this, she's changed so much this year. I feel like I don't even know her anymore." Chloe let out a frustrated sigh at the thought of it all. "The way she's treated you, all of us really, but you especially you is not okay. I don't blame for your attitude with her. I actually admire you for it. You were the only one brave enough to stand up to her"

Beca remained quiet for while before speaking again."I'm sorry for bothering you so late with all of this. I know you must want to sleep right now"

"Don't be sorry. I know we haven't known each other long but I really care about you. If you had gone through with it I don't know how I would have been able to handle it. I'm happy you called me. That took a lot of strength, I'm proud of you. I'm always here for you, Beca." Chloe said as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

Beca smiled a small smile at Chloe's words. It wasn't missed by the redhead. "Ahh there's a smile. You care about me too don;t you, you can't deny it now." She joked, attempting to bring the brunette up a little bit.

Beca smiled a little wider this time. "Okay, okay. Maybe I've come to like you, and our group of nerds. You're sure they're not mad at me? I blew it for us."

"You didn't blow anything. You helped us. We were never gonna win with that set. Everyone agrees."

Beca felt a little relief knowing her only friends since coming here didn't hate her.

Chloe offered a smile before asking another question. "Is anything else bothering you? Whats going on up there in that head of yours?"

Beca's smile dropped. "Just the cherry on top of having feelings for someone who doesn't feel the same" she responded without thinking. She started to become nervous, her mind stared racing, she couldn't tell Chloe how she felt about her. What if she didn't want to deal with that on top of all this? What if it scared her off? She's clearly straight.

"Oh" Chloe said, doing her best to ignore the twinge of pain in her chest. Now wasn't the time to be selfish. No matter how much she liked the tiny brunette. No matter how much she had started to think the DJ might feel the same. "How do you know? Who is it? Maybe I can set you up?" Beca stayed silent. "Is it Jesse? Are you worried because of what happened? Because I'm pretty sure he'll forgive you."

"It's not Jesse." Beca finally spoke, albeit sheepishly. "I'm gay actually."

"Okay, well there's nothing wrong with that at all." She thought for a moment "Is it one of the Bellas?" Chloe questioned. Beca weakly nodded. "Okay. Who is it? I promise I won't judge" The redhead felt terrible for pushing her to answer, but she needs to know if its her.

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?

"I just can't" Beca said. Averting her gaze to the floor. She tried to pull herself from away from the older girl but the older girl held firm.

"Beca. Beca, look at me" Chloe said gently as she placed a hand on the younger girls cheek directing the DJ to meet her eyes. "Is it me?"

Beca nodded as tears again began to silently spill from her eyes. She was sure she'd be rejected. However much to her surprise Chloe leaned in and placed a short, gentle kiss on her lips. "I like you too, Beca. I have for a while."

"You do?" Beca asked in disbelief "But I saw you with that Tom dude. A couple times"

"I do. I really do. I like girls too. Tom is just a guy I'd mess around with every now then. I actually haven't seen him much since I met you."

"Oh" Beca said with a smile beginning to tug at her lips before a yawn suddenly overtook her.

"Come on, lets get you to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." Chloe said, laying the DJ down.

"Will you stay?" The younger girl asked with a timid voice.

"Will I? You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to." Chloe replied with a smirk. She lay down next to Beca and held her close, listening as the younger girls breath softened and evened out. Chloe lay awake a while longer figuring out how she could ease the DJ's troubles before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Re-uploaded because there was code everywhere. My bad.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This got a much better response than I thought it would have. So thank you guys! I combined chapters 2 & 3\. I felt they were to short separated. So That leaves 2 left.  
** **Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect**

* * *

Unable to shake her usual sleep routine Chloe awoke later that morning much earlier than she would have preferred thus felt exhausted, _"Thank god it's Saturday."_ she thought. She was about to try and get some more sleep when her eye caught Beca's desk. Deciding it would be best to get rid the the pills and alcohol before the younger girl woke up she carefully slipped out of bed and gathered up the items.

In the bathroom as she emptied all the containers in the toilet she realized just how much there actually was and how close she, and the rest of the world could have been to losing the young brunette. She couldn't imagine a world without the funny, beautiful, charmingly sarcastic, supposed badass but actually very sweet, musical genius that is Beca Mitchell. It was in this moment the redhead also realized just how much she'd come to feel for the aforementioned brunette since meeting her. Chloe resolved in this moment that she would do anything in her power to help Beca from whatever darkness that may grip her. To make sure Beca sees herself just as the older girl sees her.

As she returned to the DJ's room said DJ began to stir from her slumber. There was a brief bit of panic for the brunette when noticed she was alone in the bed, panic that was quickly quelled when she felt a dip in the bed.

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just coming back from the bathroom" the redhead cooed. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the slightly frightened look on the younger girls face.

"Last night before I fell asleep I was worried I scared you off. When you weren't in bed I thought for a second I was right." the brunette explained. Slowly starting to relax as the older girl made herself comfy next to her.

"I told you last night silly, you couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to" Chloe quipped attempting to keep the atmosphere from getting any heavier than it needed to be for their upcoming conversation. Both girls knew there was still much to talk about after last night. Chloe reached out to rub Beca's arm until reaching her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You want talk some more?" the redhead asked, trying get the ball rolling without putting to much pressure on the younger girl.

Beca squeezed her hand right back with small smile. "Yeah, do you think I could take a shower and maybe we could have breakfast first though?"

"Yeah we can do that. Will you be okay if I run back to my place for a change of clothes while you shower? I'll grab some food on the way back."

"Yeah I'll be okay, I'll give you some money for the food"

"No, my treat. Don't argue with me Mitchell I insist." Chloe said, pointing a menacing finger in Beca's direction."

"Fiiiine if you're that serious about it I guess I'll let you treat me" the brunette replied, some of her famous sarcasm returning to her.

"Good" Chloe chirped "I'll be back soon" As she went to stand she was pulled back down.

"Chlo, did you mean what you said last night? About liking me? You weren't just saying that make me feel better?" the brunette asked, insecurity evident in her voice.

Instead of answering right away the redhead chose to give her a soft kiss. Trying to convey as much emotion in the kiss as she could. "I meant every word. I would never lead you on like that. I've had a crush on you since the activities fair. Between our super sexy shower" Chloe giggled at the blush creeping up the smaller girls cheeks and her sudden interest in the floor "and your audition I was goner. My 'toner' for you has only grown since then. I really like you Becs."

Beca smiled a genuine smile for the first time since before semis. "I really like you too."

"Good." The redhead placed another kiss on her cheek before standing "I'll go grab my clothes and breakfast now. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Okay, seen you soon" the brunette said as Chloe made her way out. The younger girl couldn't help but wonder if the redhead would ever know how much that promise meant to her.

* * *

Before Chloe had even fully walked through the door of her and Aubrey's shared apartment the blonde began interrogating her. "Chloe where the hell were you?! Why didn't you answer your phone?! What were you thinking going out in the middle of the night?! Do you know what could have happened?!"

Deep down Chloe knew that even if this approach was a tad extreme, it came from a place of concern. Yet still she couldn't help but be annoyed with her blonde roommate. Aubrey had been nothing short of a bitch this year and her unjustified hatred and treatment of Beca was one of the factors that nearly drove the brunette over the edge. But wanting to get back to the DJ as soon as possible and avoid a fight with the blonde, Chloe tried to stay calm as she answered.

"I didn't know you called, I guess my phone died. I was with Beca in her room. I was fine." Chloe stated as she walked past roommate toward her room.

Aubrey didn't try to hide her annoyance at the mention of the brunettes name. "You went to bed here. So what? She asked you to come over in the middle of the night and you just answer her every beck and call? God Chloe, I don't understand why you continue to waste your time with that delinquent! Wait you don't liker her do you? Is this some phase your going through or something?"

That was the straw that broke the camels back. For Chloe to get truly angry was a rare occurrence. For her to be angry enough to confront someone, especially a friend was even more rare. But everyone has their breaking point, even real life Disney princess, queen of sunshine Chloe Beale.

"What the fuck is your problem, Aubrey?!" The blonde was taken back by the gingers harsh language. She was never one to use it. Outside the bedroom anyway. "Seriously Bree I want to know. Why do hate her so much? You don't even know her! You judged her right of the bat because you think she's 'too alternative' and never gave her an actual chance. If you had taken five minutes to get to know her without jumping down her throat you might know how much of a sweetheart is. She was the only one who ever asked about my throat and tried to help me when I got my nodes when all you did was push me to 'deal with it' to make it through your precious set. You would know she's a funny, driven, insanely talented and all around amazing person."

Aubrey was about to respond but was cut off by the redhead "Don't even bring up her 'attitude' of course she had one with you, all you ever did was attack her and shut her down on anything she had to say! Anyone would have an attitude for that. You know maybe if you had actually listened to her, me or the rest of the Bellas and made use of her talent we'd still be in the competition! It's not her fault we lost! News flash Aubrey, we were never gonna win with that boring, outdated set! The way you've treated her, the way you've treated all of us is unacceptable! I know it's been a stressful year but that doesn't make it okay to be a bully! That's all you've been all year. A judgmental, over controlling, bully! At this point you're being exactly like the people who drove to have an eating disorder in high school. It makes me sad because I really thought you were better than that, Bree."

The redhead took a deep breath after finishing her rant. Having just let out a years worth of frustration. Meanwhile Aubrey stood there completely speechless. A blank expression on her face. She had never seen the redhead go off like this. The blonde felt like she had just been hit in the stomach with a hammer because she knew, she knew every word her best friend had just said was true.

"I'm going back to Beca's, I'm gonna stay there for a few days." The redhead went to her room to gather her things, reentering the living room, bag hanging from her shoulder, she added one more comment. "To answer your question, yes. I have a massive toner for her and no it's not a phase." With that she left. Only when the door slammed shut behind her did Aubrey allow her tears to fall.

* * *

 **So for those wondering about the eating disorder thing, it's something Brittany Snow went through so I like to apply it to Chloe. I feel like it gives her character more depth. And you know because Brittany is Chloe and she will get together with Anna. Sendrick is real. Shut up.**

 **Thanks again for the support on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect**

* * *

As Chloe made her way back to Beca's room with fresh coffee and bagels she shifted the bag hanging from her shoulder. She really hoped Beca would be okay with her staying there for a couple days. She hadn't realized she had totally invited herself to do that, without the brunettes knowledge, until after she'd made her dramatic exit from her apartment. She couldn't exactly go back there after what had happened with Aubrey. The ginger let out a sigh at thought of what just happened. She hated yelling at her best friend, she really did. But it all needed to be said, the blonde needed to be shown what a monster she had been becoming and the calm approach clearly wasn't working. The redhead tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind as she approached the DJ's room.

Chloe deemed knocking unnecessary as she entered the room where she found the younger girl curled up on her bed asleep. Chloe's heart swelled a little at how adorable and peaceful the tiny brunette looked. She almost didn't want to wake the girl, but also didn't want the girl to awake to a cold breakfast so she sat her things down and took a seat beside Beca and gently shook her. "Hey you, wake up sleepy head."

The younger girls eyes fluttered as she spoke groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Oh hey. I guess I doze off waiting for you. Sorry."

The ginger smiled again at how adorable sleepy Beca was. "It's okay. I should be sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Here, I have our food."

"Thanks Chlo," As they began eating Beca noticed the bag on her floor. "What's up with the bag?"

"Oh that. Right. See the thing is, Aubrey and I got into a big fight so I packed bag to stay here a couple nights. But I didn't think about how I hadn't asked if that was okay before hand until after I left. So I can a stay here a couple nights? It'd be really embarrassing to go back now.. " Chloe trailed off shyly.

The brunette smirked at the redheads shyness. She had never known Chloe Beale to be shy. The older girl burst into her shower butt naked and demanded she sing to her for god's sake. "Of course you can stay here. I kinda assumed you were going to anyway after last. Speaking of last night we should probably talk about that huh..." Now it was her turn to trail off shyly.

She hadn't exactly been looking forward to this conversation. She was embarrassed that she had broken down like that. More so that her best friend, the girl she'd been falling for all year was the one to see it. But like most things in DJ's life Chloe was somehow the exception. She had been since the day she first saw her. If anyone else tried to hold her hand, loop their arms together, cuddle up to her while watching movies on forced Bella bonding nights. (Seriously Aubrey how is it bonding if it's mandatory to be there?) or god forbid, hug her, she would resort to biting if meant escape. Yet with Chloe not only did she not mind it she found herself missing it, missing her when she wasn't around. She found herself opening up to the redhead without being prompted to.

Maybe it was time she let someone past all her emotional walls and defenses. The redhead had already bulldozed through most of them anyway so maybe it was time to open the rest of the way for her. Keeping everyone at arms length and pushing away anyone who dared tried to get closer clearly wasn't working for her. She was content at best, never happy. The same isolation that had kept her alive and sane through her parents divorce and cruel kids of her high school was now the thing destroying her. As much as she hated to admit s it she needed help. And if there was anybody she wanted, trusted to let in to her world it was Chloe Beale. That's why she called the ginger last night, because somehow she knew in her heart, even if her mind didn't at first, that Chloe would never let her down.

"Yeah, we probably should." Chloe said gently

Beca maneuvered so she was laying down, her head in the older girls lap "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course" The redhead began running her fingers through the younger girls hair.

"Well..." So Beca told her story. Her story of how her father left without a word when she was twelve, how she retreated into herself when she felt her mother blamed her for his leaving. She stopped talking and making friends at school. About how by the time she reached high school the other students made fun of her, for being antisocial, for the way she dressed, for her height. She told of how in her sophomore year the one person she thought she could trust, her best friend, had begun fooling around with her when the young brunette told her she was gay. Only to deny it when they were caught one day under the bleachers. The girl she had considered her best friend denied her feelings and claimed Beca had surprised her with the kiss. The other students harassed for that as well.

By the time her senior year rolled around she learned had to learned to defend and isolate herself. She had learned to never depend, never to trust. She had learned how to put on the fake smile and pretend to be okay. Her home life hadn't ever really recovered, she had a small group of people she'd talk to but she always kept them on the outside. She found solace only in music, like she always had. It was also this year that her father had decided to reenter her life. Though she was never able to forgive him. In her eyes he was the start of it all. His leaving had started the chain of events that got her to this point. It wasn't until Barden that things began to actually improve for her, only to all come crashing down around her after the semi-finals. Faced with the thought of living her old life again she almost chose to end it all instead.

By the time Beca finished her story both girls were in tears.

"Oh my god, Beca, I had no idea. I'm so sorry you went through all that." Chloe said, feeling overwhelmed by Beca's story, she couldn't imagine the pain the brunette must have felt all those years. She wanted nothing more than to be able to take it all away from the younger girl.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." The brunette whispered

"It's not okay. No one should ever have to grow up that way. I promise you I will never leave Becs. I'll never abandon you."

Beca sat up so she could properly wrap her arms around the older girl "Thank you, Chlo. Thank you. I promise you I won't try killing myself again."

"Thank you, I don't what I'd do if I lost you that way. I'm always here for you. I don't care what time it is or where I am. I'm just a call away." There was a moment of silence before the redhead spoke again. "Have you ever thought about counseling? I think maybe you should look into getting some counseling with your parents. Or at least with your dad to start. Maybe It'll help you work through all this." The older girl suggested, hoping that Beca wouldn't be offended.

"I hadn't really considered it before. I figured I was lost cause. But I'll look into it, talk to my dad about it." Still seeing the worried look on the older girls face she added. "I will, I promise. Do you think for now though we can just chill out?"

"Of course." Chloe knew opening up wasn't easy for Beca, she was proud of the younger girl for how much she shared today.

Over the next few hours they they began to relax, they talked and joked about anything and everything at times. Other times they sat in comfortable silence. During this time Beca felt truly happy. Like she always did whenever she and the older girl would hang out. Thinking back to those times she remembered all the moments she wished she could have kissed the beautiful redhead, then she remembered that this time things were slightly different. In a sudden surge of confidence she leaned and kissed the older girl, the kiss was quickly and happily returned. Before long things started getting a little heated.

Chloe moaned slightly as Beca deepened the kiss "Where's this coming from?"

"Well during this whole thing I kinda forgot for a moment we like each other. So I'm taking advantage of it now. Wait, is that not okay? Oh god I'm sorry." Worried she had pushed it to far the younger girl started to pull away but was quickly pulled back in by the redhead

"No, It's definitely okay. Please continue" The older girl reassured, a less than innocent smile on her face. Just as things starting picking up again both of their phones went off. Chloe grabbed her phone to find Aubrey had sent a text to all the Bellas, Beca included.

 **Aubrey** : I'm calling one last emergency Bella meeting before everyone leaves for break. Please meet at the rehearsal space.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are, last chapter. I know it was a short story, I'm sorry, but like I said it was originally gonna be a one shot. Anyway HUGE thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. I have a couple ideas for new stories or I can't promise anything but if anyone has story ideas they'd like to message me and share I'd love to see them.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect**

* * *

When Beca and Chloe walked into the rehearsal area they found the rest of the Bellas already waiting, there was no sign of Aubrey though.

Fat Amy was the first to notice them "Ginger! Shawshank! Red, do you know what this is about? I thought we were out of the competition."

"I have no idea Amy,. I was with Beca when we got the text." the redhead answered as they sat down, deciding to leave out the fact she and the blonde weren't exactly on good terms right now.

Stacie was the next to speak. "Well it's weird. But I'm glad you're here Beca. We were worried you weren't gonna come. We were a little worried you were mad at us." The other Bellas were quick to agree with the taller brunette and offered apologies for what happened.

"It's okay guys. I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your texts and stuff. I just needed a little time." She shuffled in her seat, as happy as she was to know none of the Bellas blamed her she didn't like all the attention being put on her at the moment. Luckily she was saved when everyone's focus was drawn to their captain entering the room.

Aubrey took her usual spot in front of the group "Hello everyone, so I sure you're all confused as to why I called you here." The blonde took a deep breath before continuing. "Well I wanted to apologize." The Bellas eyes all grew wide at this, all of them expecting to yelled at for one reason or another. "I've treated you all terribly this year. I was so obsessed with redeeming the Bella name and proving I could do it while keeping to tradition that I let it consume me and treat you all like tools instead teammates and friends. Even my best friend."

The blonde looked at the redhead but was unable to read her expression, before moving her gaze to the small brunette next to her. "Beca, I am especially sorry to you. I judged you unfairly right away and treated you the worst out of everyone. The truth is I was jealous of you. I know you're more talented than me when it comes to music. I felt like I was being replaced by you as Chloe's best friend. I was worried I was losing everything to you and assumed that you were up to no good with it all. I'm so sorry. I hope you can believe me when I say I don't hate you." The blonde finished, doing her best to hold back tears.

"It's okay, Aubrey. I'm sorry I changed the set mid performance, it was a dick move. I don't hate you either"

At this point Chloe couldn't contain herself any longer, her best friend and her... she didn't really know what to call Beca at the moment. She'd have to ask her about that. Anyway her two favorite people were making up and she couldn't be happier about it.

Beca found herself being pulled up out of her chair and dragged by the redhead over to the blonde and into an awkward group hug. She may have just made up with Aubrey but she wasn't to point of hugging it out yet. I wasn't any better for Aubrey. Soon enough though all of the Bellas were joining in on the hug.

As the rest of the Bellas got caught up with Beca, Aubrey pulled Chloe aside. "Chloe I'm really sorry I've been such a jerk to you."

The redhead smiled warmly at the blonde and pulled her in for a hug. "You're forgiven. Thank you for apologizing to everyone and not just me. That's the Aubrey I know and love. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Aubrey pulled back, looking fondly at her best friend and Bellas.

A while later as all the Bellas began leaving Beca and Chloe made their way out, walking with no destination in mind. Chloe slipped her hand into the DJ's. "So Beca?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"We haven't really talked about what exactly 'we' are"

"I guess not huh." Beca struggled to think what was supposed to come next. Hating her lack of experience at the moment. "Um do you want to go on a date with me when you get back from break?" The younger girl suddenly felt awkward. _"Smooth Mitchell"_

The redhead giggled at the adorable awkwardness "Well yeah, of course I would. But I was kinda hoping you could take me out as your girlfriend...?" The redhead felt a little nervous, she hoped this wasn't to much to soon for Beca.

"Yeah. Yeah I definitely I think I could do that"

Chloe beamed at the brunette with her mega watt smile and the DJ made no attempt to hide her own. "You should totes come home for break with me! I know it's soon, we don't have to tell my parents about us yet. But I've told my mom about all you and she really does want to meet you."

"You told your mom about me?"

"Oh yeah. She really wants to meet you. She already thinks your an adorable little sweetheart."

Beca groaned "Damn it Beale! Why would you tell her that? You're gonna ruin my badass reputation."

"Oh please, I've known since day one how much of a softy you are. Plus I'm getting nodes removed and I'd really like you to there. Pleaseeeee?"

With those bright blue eyes giving her the puppy dog look combined with a pout so adorable it honestly should be illegal there was no way Beca could refuse. The DJ also understood how scary this surgery must be for the older girl. "Alright I'll go. Lets get back to my room so I can start packing."

"Yay!" Chloe squealed in excitement and placed quick kiss on the younger girl before they headed off to the DJ's room. Beca knew she still had a road ahead of her before being completely better. But with Chloe at her side she knew she'd make it there.

* * *

 **Thanks again for all the support on my first fic.**


End file.
